Nagisa Sayang
by akane.yumi
Summary: Nagisa tau kalau sahabat merahnya itu sering kelewat jahil, tapi bagaimana kalau dia sendiri baper gara-gara kejahilannya sahabatnya itu? / BoyxBoy - Akabane Karma x Shiota Nagisa


" **Nagisa Sayang"**

 **An Assassination Classroom Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akabane Karma x Shiota Nagisa**

 **Nagisa tau, sahabat merahnya itu sering iseng, tapi bagaimana kalau Nagisa baper gara-gara keisengan sahabatnya?**

 **Assassination Classroom ©Matsui Yusei**

 **Warning! Typo(s), Semi AU, OOC, boyxboy, ejaan melenceng dari EYD, bahasa gahoel, gaje, absurd, amburegul, emeseyu, bahrelway bahrelway(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nagisa menatap langit dari tempat duduknya sambil menghela nafas sejenak. Sudah satu minggu sejak kedatangan Karma di kelas 3E, sejak saat itu pula berbagai kejahilan dilakukan oleh sahabat merahnya itu, mulai dari rencana untuk membunuh Koro- _sensei_ – yang rencananya tidak bisa dibilang rencana biasa - sampai menjahili Terasaka. _Yah emang udah bawaan dari lahir ga bisa diubah lagi_ , pikirnya.

Nagisa menatap malas buku yang ada di hadapannya, jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja, demi menghilangkan bosan. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya, beberapa murid juga mulai bosan dan bahkan ada yang sampai melakukan penguapan(?) (re: menguap) dan tampak gelisah. Siapa yang tidak sabar menunggu istirahat makan siang? Kasihanilah mereka yang cacing-cacing di perut mereka yang mulai ayan dan sudah berdisko ria seperti awkarin.

" _Jaa, minna-san_ , silahkan istirahat. _Sensei_ mau ke Indonesia dulu nyari bakso, nurufufufu~"

Woosh! Guru berbentuk gurita kuning itu melesat pergi meninggalkan kelas. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, masih mengantuk rupanya. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk membereskan alat tulisnya dan mengeluarkan roti dan susu kotak dari dalam tasnya.

"Eh, Nagisa tumben gak bawa bekal?" Kayano nimbrung sambil membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Tadi bangunnya kesiangan, terus emak lagi nginep di tempat nenek, jadi ya gitu.." Nagisa tertawa datar, ia melanjutkan acara makannya sampai seseorang yang sangat ia kenal menegurnya.

"Nagisa," yang dipanggil pun menoleh, "Gue mau tiduran di tempat biasa—"

"Dasar tukang tidur, tukang bolos lagi, heran gue otak lo waras-waras aja, untung lo gak suka mampir ke ne**poi kayak si Okajima." Potong Nagisa.

"Eh anjir, gue ga semesum itu kali, tapi kalau di ranjang gue pasti lebih anu dari si Okajima." Karma tersenyum miring, membuat Nagisa memberi tatapan – Eh kampret, gue jadi ga napsu makan lagi – sedangkan yang ditatap makin menjadi.

"Yaudah, gue tau. Entar deh gue bangunin lo kalau hampir bel."

Karma tersenyum jahil, "Tengkyu, sayang."

Nagisa tersedak, Kayano pingsan, Fuwa dan Nakamura asik jeprat-jepret mengabadikan momen, sisanya sweatdrop.

"..Nagisa kapan jadiannya?" tanya Isogai.

"KAGA ADA JADIAN ANJIR, SI KARMA KAMPRET EMANG."

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian nista itu, kelas 3E mengadakan wisata ke Kyoto. Bukan karya wisata biasa, namun terselip beberapa rencana pembunuhan di dalamnya. Kelas pembunuhan memang beda.

Kelas A sampai D yang merupakan kelas elit ditempatkan di hotel berbintang, sekarang kita lihat penghuni kelas E, mereka akan bermalam di penginapan biasa. Lagi-lagi diskriminasi.

Siang itu, seluruh siswa kelas E sedang berkumpul di ruang berkumpul, bersiap-siap untuk pergi berkelompok dan melaksanakan rencana yang sudah disiapkan. Masing-masing kelompok duduk membentuk lingkaran, Kelompok Nagisa sendiri terdiri dari dia, Kayano, Kanzaki, Okuda, Sugino dan Karma. Oh, dia tidak mengetahui ada bahaya besar untuk kokoro-nya karena sudah mengajak Karma satu kelompok.

"Tapi gimana nih? Buku rencana pembunuhan yang udah aku buat malah ilang." Ujar Kanzaki lesu.

"Ilang di mana?" Tanya Sugino.

"Gak tau, waktu di stasiun Kunigigaoka, sih, masih ada. Mungkin jatoh di kereta, atau pas perjalanan ke sini."

"Yaudah, gapapa, asal inget garis besarnya aja udah cukup." Sahut Karma santai.

"Kira-kira berapa persen kemungkinan rencana ini berhasil?" tanya Nagisa mengalihkan topik.

Kanzaki berpikir sebentar, "Hm, kalau dilihat dari tempatnya sekitar 70% dan 30% sisanya tergantung sama si snipernya."

Ya, pembunuhan kali ini sedikit berbeda. Biasanya mereka yang akan menyudutkan dan menyerang guru mereka, namun kali ini, merekalah yang bertugas untuk menarik Koro- _sensei_ ke tempat yang mereka tentukan di mana seorang sniper handal akan menarik pelatuknya dan BOOM! Sepuluh milyar yen jadi milik mereka.

Sugino membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Sekarang yang jadi masalah kita mau jalan ke mana dulu?"

"Apa perlu bikin daftar ulang?" sambung Okuda.

"Kayaknya ga perlu, aku tau kita harus kemana terus kemana."

"Berarti udah oke, kan?"

"Oke."

Karma mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap Nakamura yang duduk dibelakang dan membelakangi Nagisa. "Oi Nakamura! Jendelanya dilebarin dikit dong, gerah, nih."

Nakamura melirik jendela yang berada di samping kanannya, kemudian menatap malas Karma. "Ribut aja lo, gue lagi diskusi nih, ga liat?"

"Ck, padahal Cuma bentar," Gerutu Karma. Nagisa yang melihat hal itu segera beranjak, meraih daun jendela yang ada di sisi kirinya dan membukanya lebih lebar, membiarkan angin masuk meredakan hawa panas yang tak terlalu panas(?) siang itu.

"Tuh, Nagisa sampe ngalah. Betewe tengkyu, sayang." Lagi-lagi, Karma tersenyum miring.

 _Gue ngerasa déjà vu, njir._ Pikirnya dalam hati, garis-garjs berwarna pink muncul dengan samar di pipinya, segera saja dia menghapus pikiran yang tidak-tidak. "Apa-apaan coba."

Tanduk imajiner mulai keluar, background pun berganti dengan tengkorak. "Cie, baper."

"Kaga baper, anjir." Nagisa melirik Karma malas. "Ngapain juga baper sama lo."

Nagisa memang berkata seperti itu, tapi Nakamura tahu, Nagisa diam-diam baper.

.

.

.

Sekarang seluruh siswa laki-laki berkumpul di ruangan mereka, duduk melingkar – bahkan ada yang sambil tiduran – dan di tengah-tengah mereja ada sesuatu yang sangat wajar jika sudah berkaitan dengan dunia remaja laki-laki. Bukan, bukan majalah anu.

" _ **Peringkat Gadis Terfavorit"**_

Begitulah judul di selembar kertas yang terletak di tengah-tengah mereka, di bawah judul tersebut terpampanglah deretan nama siswi dengan nomor yang menandakan peringkat mereka. Entah kurang kerjaan atau apa tapi biarkanlah para jones kelas E ini.

"Hm, _yappari_ , Kanzaki yang peringkat pertama." Ujar Maehara membuka pembicaraan.

Mimura nimbrung, "Tapi ya emang pantes sih, soalnya ga ada yang benci dia."

Maehara melirik Sugino yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Eh, Sugino? Gimana rasanya satu kelompok sama kembang kelas?"

Sugino tiba-tiba lesu, "Hadeh, tadi ada masalah di kelompok, jadi ga ada waktu buat ngobrol berduaan."

Nagisa menatap kasihan teman maniak baseball-nya ini. Maehara ikutan lesu. "Kasian, deh."

"Tapi gue penasaran, siapa aja yang mereka sukai dari kelas kita?" sahut Mimura sambil mengambil kertas nista berisikan daftar cewek favorit itu. Sedangkan Okajima berteriak frustasi.

"AAAHH ANJIR GUE GA BISA MILIH SALAH SATUUUUU"

Mimura menyahut sambil sweatdrop, "Kalau lo emang ga bisa."

Kemudian tatapan Maehara menyelidik salah satu temannya, lalu ia tersenyum jahil. "Nagisa, kalau lo suka sama siapa?"

Nagisa sweatdrop. "Eh? M-maksud lo?"

Melihat hal itu Sugino pun membantu Nagisa, ia menatap antusias si playboy cap badak kelas E itu. "Lo sendiri? Ada yang lo suka?"

"Gue?" Maehara memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya, "Ah, gue udah tutup mulut kalau menyangkut hal itu. Ohoho."

"Aelah si kampret, mentang populer di mana-mana." Sahut Mimura.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu digeser, kemudian menyembullah makhluk bersurai merah bernama Akabane Karma, biang kerok dari kelas 3E. Tangan kanannya membawa minuman kaleng, "Pada ngapain sih? Kayaknya seru."

"Nah! Kebetulan ada Karma," Isogai – yang tumben-tumbenan antusias dengan pembicaraan nista seperti ini – menyerah kertas nista yang jadi topik pembicaraan. "Ada gak sih cewek yang lo suka di kelas?"

Karma mengambil kertas yang diserahkan Isogai. "Hm, mungkin Okuda- _san_."

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Sugaya.

"Iya kok bisa? Cerita coba, nyet."

Karma menyunggingkan senyum miring, background berganti jadi berwarna ungu kelam, "Soalnya kan Okuda- _san_ jago bikin ramuan aneh, pilihan buat ngisengin orang jadi banyak."

Yang lain sweatdrop. _Jangan sampe mereka pacaran!_

Isogai berkacak pinggang, bergaya ala-ala pemimpin – walau pada dasarnya dia memang ketua kelas, "Sebagian dari kita ga mau 'kan cewek-cewek ini pacaran, kalau gitu kita rahasiakan hal ini, pokoknya jangan sampe anak-anak cewek sama Koro- _sensei_ ta—"

Ucapan Isogai terputus, pandangannya terfokus pada guru gurita mereka – yang berubah menjadi kemerahan – asik menulis poin-poin penting dari pembicaraan nista mereka. Seketika yang lain mengikuti arah pandangan Isogai.

Kemudian, hening sejenak.

"KEJAR DIA! KITA BUNUH SEKARANG JUGA!" Seluruh siswa laki-laki berhamburan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan remaja bersurai biru langit yang termenung dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

 _Kok kayak ada sakit-sakitnya gitu?_

.

.

.

"Sonic Ninja tadi leh ugha, kalau ada seri lanjutannya kudu nonton!" Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya, wajahnya terlihat antusias, ya, dasar fans berat Sonic Ninja.

Karma memotong, "Tapi, last bost-nya malah si kakaknya heroine, klise njir."

Nagisa tertawa datar, namun dalam hati dia mengutuk. _Ini anak ganggu kesenangan orang aja!_

Ritsu mobile yang terletak di saku baju Nagisa pun ikut berkomentar, "Kalau aku sih bisa aja memprediksi endingnya dengan menganalisa seribu film Hollywood. Mau lihat?"

"Eh, jangan spoiler."

Nagisa menoleh ke arah Koro- _sensei,_ gurita itu sudah menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan berwarna pink, guru yang _over-reacting_. "Kakak-beradik yang terpisah selama hidup mereka, takdir oh takdir."

Karma menghela nafas, "Ini guru satu emang drama banget hidupnya."

"Dia udah kayak gitu semenjak pulang dari Hawaii." Sahut Ritsu.

Nagisa melakukan _keirei_ _*_ kepada gurunya itu, "Makasih banyak buat traktirannya, Koro- _sensei_."

"Te ep te** yha Koro- _sensei_ ," sambung Karma.

"Iya, sama-sama. Sudah malam, _heart-heart on the way,_ ya" Koro- _sensei_ masih menyeka air matanya. Karma dan Nagisa bersiap meninggalkan Koro- _sensei,_ namun perkataan sang guru membuat si merah-biru berhenti. "Jangan lupa tulis laporan film tadi pakai Bahasa Inggris, kumpul besok."

"Anjir."

"Sudah enak-enak ke Hawaii harus ada imbalannya dong, nurufufufu~"

Si merah-biru pun meninggalkan _sensei_ -nya dan berjalan berduaan **(A/N: CIE BERDUAAN)**. Walaupun mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak kelas satu, namun Nagisa masih canggung . Apalagi di kepalanya, masih terbayang-bayang perkataan sahabat merahnya itu. Pernyataan bahwa Karma tertarik kepada Okuda, yang ia ketahui, Okuda juga tertarik kepada Karma.

Nagisa menghela nafas. _Kalau mereka jadian, ya pasti langgeng, dong._

Kemudian dia teringat Karma yang selalu menggodanya dengan panggilan "sayang" selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Nagisa berhenti, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir bayangan tersebut. Karma yang beberapa langkah di depannya ikut berhenti, membalikkan badannya untuk memperhatikan sahabat birunya. "Lo kenapa?"

Nagisa terkejut, lalu ia mengeluarkan senyum canggung andalannya. "E-Eh? Gak, gapapa."

Nagisa mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Karma, mereka kembali berjalan. Karma membuka obrolan, "Oh iya, akhir-akhir ini lo agak aneh."

"Hah? Aneh? Aneh gimana maksud lo?"

Karma memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dengan sikap yang kelewat santai, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. "Ya aneh gitu pokoknya. Abis pulang dari Kyoto, lo irit ngomong, apalagi sama gue. Kalau gue gak bahas Sonic Ninja mungkin hari ini gue ga bakal ngomong lagi sama lo, kaya hari sebelum-sebelumnya."

Nagisa diam, Karma yang menyadari perubahan sikap Nagisa langsung berhenti. "Kalau ada masalah paling enggak ya cerita lah sama gue, jangan dipendem mulu. Ada masalah sama emak lo? Atau masalah lain?"

Lagi-lagi Nagisa mengeluarkan senyum canggungnya. _Yang jadi masalah itu elo, njir!_

"Yaelah, gue kudu ngapain nih biar lo ngomong." Karma frustasi.

"Ya, maaf."

"Gue ga minta kata maaf dari lo, gue Cuma perlu penjelasan. PLIS NAGISA, GUE PERLU KEPASTIAN."

Nagisa bergidik, "Akhir-akhir ini lo kok makin alay?"

"Gue makin alay 'kan salah lo." Karma mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"LOH, KOK GUE SIH?!" Nagisa protes.

Hening sejenak, mereka hampir sampai di kaki gunung. Sudah malam dan tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka di sini, inilah yang membuat Nagisa canggung. Nagisa memutuskan untuk berjalan mendahului Karma, sedangkan Karma masih terdiam di belakang dengan kepala sedikit menunduk.

"Salahin lo yang bikin gue jadi ga normal gini." Karma berucap pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Nagisa. Sontak, Nagisa berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

"Hah?"

"Salahin lo yang punya muka kelewat imut, gue jadi sering dag-dig-dug kalau deket sama lo, gue jadi kudu akting demi nyembunyiin perasaan gue."

"Maksud?"

"Salahin lo yang sering deket Kayano atau Sugino, bikin cemburu tau gak."

"Eh? B-Bentar…"

"Salahin lo yang ga berani nyatain perasaan, padahal gue udah mancing dengan bilang gue suka sama Okuda."

"E-Eh?"

"Salahin lo yang gak peka sama perasaan gue, padahal gue udah sering ngodein."

"Gue kira itu Cuma becandaan—"

"Dan gue merasa bersalah karena kurang peka dan juga ga berani nyatain perasaan gue lebih cepat. Maafin." Karma menatap Nagisa lurus. Manik _sapphire_ itu membulat, wajahnya memerah, sedangkan tangannya menggenggam tasnya erat.

"Jadi, selama ini—"

"Iya, sayang, itu kode. Lo gak peka banget, njir."

Nagisa _pouting_ , "Lo sih sering jail kelewat batas. Susah gue buat tau yang mana asli mana enggak."

Karma berjalan mendekati Nagisa yang menunduk, ia membawa Nagisa ke dalam pelukannya dan menumpukan dagunya pada surai biru milik Nagisa. Matanya memejam, "Yaudah lah, maafin iblis kece ini."

Nagisa makin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Karma, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. "Kampret lah, masih sempet narsis."

"Gue sayang lo, tikus biru." Karma mengeratkan pelukannya, yang dibalas oleh Nagisa.

"Gue juga, setan merah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Keirei: Salah satu ojigi, yaitu membungkuk 30° dan biasa dilakukan untuk memberi penghormatan pada guru atau seseorang yang jabatannya lebih tinggi.**

 ****Te ep te: atau TFT, singkatan dari Thanks For Today. Biasa, anak gahoel.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **/baca ulang/**

 **AAARRRGHHH INI APA?!**

 **Astaga lagi-lagi gue bikin fanfic nista :')**

 **Btw, gue mau curhat dikit di sini karena lagi-lagi INI FANFIC YANG DIBUAT BASED ON TRUE STORY. Cerita ini diambil dari kelakuan salah satu orang di kelas yang hobi banget manggil orang pake embel-embel "sayang". Contoh ya itu kaya si Karma, dan tolong jangan tanya lagi siapa si korban :')**

 **Pada akhirnya gue nanya temen deket, "Awalnya gue ga baper sama sekali, kok makin ke sini makin baper?" Terus, temen gue bilang, "Yaudah jadian aja sono. Dia kayaknya suka sama lo juga." Tapi gue masih ga yakin dan ga mau jadian, karena ya gitu, beda kasta(?). Dia anaknya populer, sedangkan gue? Lebih kucel daripada curut, terus siapa tau dia iseng doang mengingat isengnya sama kayak si Akabane. Lagipula gue sudah memutuskan untuk tidak pacaran kalau belum kelas 3 SMA XD /apaini/**

 **Jadi ya gitu, pada akhirnya pelampiasan gue hanya kepada OTP ini wkek**

 **Jadi maukah kalian me-review dan krisar atas** **curhatan** **penpik ini?**

 **Lope,**

 **Akane**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

"Eh buruan gantian napa, gue mau liat juga."

"Bentar-bentar, OTP gue nih." Nakamura menghalau tangan Fuwa yang berusaha merebut teropong dari tangannya.

"Wey, kita juga mau liat." Nakamura dan Fuwa menoleh ke sumber suara. Terdapat gadis bersurai hijau dan bersurai hitam berkacamata berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Yakin? Entar kitati loh," ujar Nakamura, ia memberikan teropong kepada Okuda.

Okuda langsung menerima teroponf tersebut dan mencari-cari objek yang sedang menjadi topik. "Enggak serius deh, aku sih rela asalkan Karma- _kun_ Cuma sama Nagisa— WEH ANJIR ITU KISU ANJIR ANJIR ANJIR."

"MANA ANJIR, LIAT DONG. HOT GAK?" Kayano rebutan teropong sama Okuda.

Fuwa sweatdrop, "Jangan ribur, entar ketahuan loh."

Nakamura menatap Fuwa, ia tersenyum simpul, "Gue ga nyangka Kayano sama Okuda bisa begini."

 **.**

 **Beneran END**


End file.
